Holage
by ChrissyAllora
Summary: This is the love story of Rage and Hollow. How their relationship first started to further along.
1. Chapter 1

Aaron and Josh has always been the closest of friends. Although they never realized how close. However, recently the two of them seemed to be acting odd around the other. Their friends Will and Evanz was especially aware to that. It all started when the four of them were filming Mapstravaganza. When they had finally stopped recording Josh, or Rage as he liked to be called, was unusually silent.

**Will:** Hey Josh, you okay man?

**Josh:** Yeah, of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?

**Evanz:** Well dude, you're quiet. You're never quiet.

**Josh: **You know what, so what if I am! Maybe I have a lot on my mind!

_*Josh logs off the Skype call before anyone could reply*_

**Evanz:** I wonder what that was all about...

**Will:** Hey Aaron, you work with Josh all the time, do you know what's wrong with him?

**Aaron:** No I don't. Do you guys think I should head over to his flat and see what's up?

**Evanz:** Yeah man, what's the worst that could happen?

**Will: **Yeah, it's not like we need an angry Rage right?

**Aaron:** True, alright guys, later.

**Will and Evanz:** Later.

_*Aaron turns off his computer and starts to head towards Josh's flat. Hoping that his friend is okay.*_

_(Josh's Flat)_

**Josh:** Gah! I'm such a wimp! Why can't I just tell them. They're my friends after all. *His voice turned to a soft whisper* I want to tell them. I especially want to tell Aaron... about...

_*Josh stopped thinking to himself when there was a knock on the door. Josh made his way over to the peep-hole in the door to see who it was. It was Aaron! He was so excited that he almost swung open the door instantly. Instead, playing it cool, he opened the door slowly hiding the excitement in the face.*_

**Aaron: **Uh... Hey Josh, can I come in?

**Josh:** Y-yeah, sure come in.

_*Aaron made his way inside. He sat on the couch in the livingroom. Josh made his way towards him and sat down beside him*_

**Josh:** So why are you here?

**Aaron:** You seemed upset, I wanted to make sure that you were okay.

**Josh:** What?! Aaron wanted to make sure that I was okay?!

_*Josh thought to himself. While he was thinking this, he didn't realize that his face was in awe. Mouth slightly ajar and eyes looking into space. He didn't snap out of it until Aaron waved his hand in front of his face.*_

**Aaron: **Uhh... Hello? Earth to Josh?

**Josh:** Oh yeah, sorry. Actually, Aaron, I wanted to tell you something. Something that I hope won't ruin our friendship...

**Aaron: **Of course Josh, nothing can ruin our friendship.

_*Josh moved a little closer to Aaron on the couch. Sighing. He was glad to be telling Aaron the truth, but scared that he won't feel the same way as him.*_

**Josh:** Well, Aaron... I wanted to tell you this for a while now, but I never seemed to be able to get the guts to tell you the truth. But... the truth is... the truth is... I like you Aaron! I like you a lot! I have liked you for the longest time now, I tried not to say anything or act on these feelings, but I just couldn't bear it anymore.

_*Josh buried his face into his hands completely modified. He can't believe that he had just told his crush how he really felt. Not only has he lost the love of his life from this, he also lost his best friend.*_

**Aaron:** Hey Josh...

_*Aaron cupped Josh's face his hands. And before Josh could say anything he pressed his lips against Josh's, leaving the both of them with a smile on their faces*_

**Aaron: **I felt the same way.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Josh's flat)_

Josh was completely stunned by Aaron's actions. Was this a dream? Or could this actually be happening? Josh couldn't believe that his crush actually kissed him! He was just completely awe-struck.

**Josh:** Aaron, do you really mean that?

_*Aaron smiled*_

**Aaron:** Of course, that's why I kissed you.

**Josh:** I was just so scared, I wanted to tell you earlier today while recording, but I thought that Will and Evanz would make fun of me and you wouldn't want to be friends anymore. And...

_*Aaron kissed Josh again to stop him from rambling*_

**Aaron: **You're so cute when you ramble.

_*Josh's face turned beat red and smiled. After a moment he frowned and stood up*_

**Aaron:** What's wrong?

_*Aaron stood up and walked towards Josh*_

**Josh:** It's just that... what about Will and Evanz? Should we tell them? What will they say?

**Aaron:** Of course we should tell them Josh. They're our friends after all.

**Josh:** How about this, we keep our relationship a secret, and...

**Aaron:** A secret? No way!

**Josh:** If you would let me finish Aaron.

**Aaron:** Sorry, go on.

**Josh:** We can keep it a secret for now. And when we both think it's a good opportunity to tell them, we tell them. Boom! Great plan.

**Aaron:** What about if they figure it out for themselves?

**Josh:** Then we tell them. Either way they find out. It's not like we're keeping it from them forever.

**Aaron:** Okay fine, I guess that's a good plan.

**Josh: **Good? Ha! it's a great plan dude. Don't question it.

_*The both of them smiled. realized that they were finally together after all this time. They then kissed again. But this time, it wasn't just a peck. This kiss was more romantic than the last. Making them feel like time has stopped.*_


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks have passed since Aaron and Josh's confrontation in Josh's flat. Since then the two of them got closer than they ever been before. They spent each day together, spending the nights so they would never be apart. They even started to record together in the same room. Although they haven't told their friends yet, Will and Evanz began to grow suspicious. They kept wondering "What is up with Aaron and Josh?".

_(Skype call while recording a video)_

**Josh:** Well, my name has been Rage. Good byeeeee. Say good-bye everyone.

**Aaron, Will, and Evanz:** Bye.

_*Josh stops the recording*_

**Josh:** Well that was a excellent recording session.

**Aaron:** Yeah, sure was.

_*Aaron said smiling*_

**Evanz:** Hey Aaron, you alright man?

**Aaron:** Of course, why?

**Evanz:** You just seem totally happy now. You're usually annoyed at Rage by the end of a recording session.

**Aaron:** I'm just happy, that's all.

**Will: **Then, why don't you tell us why you're so happy then mate.

**Aaron:** I found someone who I love.

_*Josh blushed once he heard that*_

**Aaron: **And in fact, I have a date with that person in an hour so I have to go get ready. Later guys.

_*Aaron winks at Josh and logged off the Skype call.*_

**Will:** Oh, I wonder who our Hollow is going out with.

**Evanz:** Yeah. Hey Josh, do you know who Aaron is dating?

**Josh:** Uh... Not at all. Well I-I have to go. You know with the editing , cutting, pasting, audio, video, and so forth. Uh... Later.

_*Josh said very hurried and logged off the skype call. He then started to get ready for his date with Aaron.*_

_** To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_(Will and Evanz POV)_

**Will:** I wonder what that was about...

**Evanz:** There's something going on here Will. I think we need to do a little stake out.

**Will: **Yeah, steak sounds delicious now.

**Evanz: **Not an actual steak Will, like an investigation.

**Will:** Oh right, go on.

**Evanz: **Okay listen up here's the plan.

_(Aaron and Josh's POV)_

An hour after Josh and Aaron got off the skype call, Aaron had shown up at Josh's flat. Aaron was looking sexy suave as he always did, Josh couldn't help but stare.

**Josh:** You look... amazing Aaron.

_*Josh said in awe.*_

**Aaron:** Thanks. So do you.

_*Aaron said admiringly looking at Josh's Rage Gaming t-shirt and blue jeans, his usual attire.*_

**Josh: **T-thanks Aaron.

_*Josh blushed at the compliment. Aaron then grabbed Josh's hand.*_

**Aaron: **Stop worrying so much Josh, there's nothing to worry about.

_*Aaron kissed his boyfriend on the lips tenderly.*_

**Aaron:** Come on, let's go.

_*Josh and Aaron hand in hand left the flat and started to head to where their date would take place.*_

**Author's note: **

**I would just like to thank everyone for reading my fanfiction. This is the first one I made. I would like to ask the readers what they think of the story so far, and what would you guys like to happen next? Thanks again for reading :)**

**-Christine (ChrissyAllora)**


	5. Chapter 5

_(Josh and Aaron's POV)_

The night was clear and chilling. Josh had started to shiver, Aaron seeing that, he took off his jacket and placed it over Josh's shoulders and took his hand. In return, Josh had blushed while smiling and then placed a kiss upon his love's cheek. The two of them continued to make their way.

**Aaron:** It's a really beautiful night isn't it.

_*Aaron said while looking up in the cloudless shy.*_

**Josh: **Yeah, it sure is. So Aaron...

**Aaron:** What's wrong?

**Josh: **Where are we going exactly?

**Aaron:** Oh right, I didn't tell you yet. You know that new restaurant downtown with the arcade on the other half of the building?

**Josh:** You got us reservations at the Arcadia?

_*Josh said very shocked as the two of them were walking up to the front door of Arcadia*_

**Aaron:** Only the best for you Josh.

_*Aaron smiled at Josh when he said that, making Josh blush yet again.*_

**Aaron:** Common, let's go in.

_*Aaron and Josh walked in the Arcadia.*_

_(Will and Evanz's POV)_

After their last encounter with Aaron and Josh, Will and Evanz have come up with an idea to find out what was going on with their friends.

_(Will and Evanz over phone call)_

**Evanz:** You remember the plan right Will?

**Will:** Of course I do, just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm forgetful. Gosh Evanz thanks for the trust.

**Evanz: **Then what's the plan Will.

**Will:** Umm... Why don't you tell me so I know that you remember it.

**Evanz: **You don't remember don't you?

**Will:** No...

**Evanz:** Okay, here it is again I'm not going to repeat it again, so pay attention. You will follow Josh and I'll follow Aaron, we're going to see what there doing, and if they are actually dating someone we'll find out who.

**Will:** Wouldn't it be easier if we did this during the day instead at night? We really wouldn't be able to see who their with.

**Evanz:** Just go with it.

**Will:** Whatever mate, just saying.

_(Will made his way to the outside Josh's apartment building while Evanz was following Aaron to the same building)_

**Evanz:** Well, that's odd..

**Will: **What?

**Evanz:** Aaron just went into Josh's apartment building.

**Will:** Maybe his date is lives by Josh.

**Evanz: **Maybe.

_(As Aaron and Josh left the apartment building, without them knowing, they were being followed by Will and Evanz. The four of them were approaching the Arcadia. What they didn't know was that both Will and Evanz were following Aaron and Josh at the same time.)_

**Will: **I found out where Aaron is going.

**Evanz:** Same here with Josh.

**Will:** Where's he going?

**Evanz:** The Arcadia.

**Will:** Are you sure mate?

**Evanz:** Yeah, why?

**Will:** Aaron's going there too.

_(As soon as Aaron and Josh went into the Arcadia, both Will and Evanz stood up from crouching behind different corners, they then looked across the street and saw each other.) _

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_(Josh and Aaron's POV)_

Aaron and Josh just headed into the Arcadia arcade and restaurant. Inside the Arcadia, the entire inside was just so marvelous. Stain glass windows, hard wood floors, fancy style in the dinning area, and a comfy cozy style in the arcade area. Just the stunning scenery alone was enough to leave the two of them completely in awe.

**Josh:** Bloody hell Aaron, how on Earth did you manage to book us to have an evening here? This place is fantastic!

**Aaron:** Don't worry 'bout it. I know a guy.

_(That was all he could say until a waitress came up to the two of them.)_

**Waitress: **You two have a reservation? *She said with a rude tone in her voice*

**Aaron:** Yes, table for two under the name...

_(While Aaron was talking to the waitress, Josh looked out the door. He couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him. His thoughts were interrupted when Aaron spoke to him.)_

**Aaron:** Hey Josh, come on man, the table's ready.

**Josh: **Yeah, yeah. I'm right behind you.

_(As Josh and Aaron sat down at their table, Josh was still thinking about how he thought that someone was watching him. Although, those thoughts were soon pushed out of his mind when he saw that Aaron was smiling at him.)_

**Josh: **What?

**Aaron: **Nothing, I'm just happy. Aaron said smiling.

**Josh:** Yeah, so am I.

_(Josh said, returning a smile back at Aaron. He then leaned across the table and landed a small kiss on his boyfriends lips.)_

_(Will and Evanz POV)_

**Evanz:** Wait so that means...

**Will:** Does it?

_(Evanz stared at both Aaron and Josh, making sure that he hasn't mistaken either of them.)_

**Will:** Well, let's go then.

**Evanz: **Wait, what?

**Will:** Well, you want to see if that's really Aaron and Josh right?

**Evanz:** Well, yeah...

**Will:** Then come on then mate, if you spend *Will looks at his watch* an hour and a half... Wait what... *Will looks at his watch again shocked* Wow, we've been out here for an hour and a half, that's really strange... You know...

**Evanz:** Will!

**Will: **What?

**Evanz:** Get to the point man!

**Will: **Oh right, as I was saying. If you're going to spend over an hour and a half, which I think is way to long for standing out in the cold, you should find out what you came out here to find.

**Evanz:** Okay... I guess that makes sense. come on, let's just go inside.

_(Will and Evanz made their way into the Arcadia. The ignored the waitress at the front who didn't even seem to notice that they entered the building. The two of them scanned the dinning area in search of their friends. They saw no signs of them and headed to the arcade area. Until they finally saw Aaron and Josh.)_

_**Authors note:**_

_**Sorry this chapter is so short. If anyone has any comments on how I can make this story any better, or any comments to help me improve my writing, please leave a review and let me know. Thank you all for reading! :) **_

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
